


Black Winged Angel

by pandaspots



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not always how it seems and they're most likely not as beautiful as the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Winged Angel

Mikkel couldn't see. He knew he was at Eydis' house, but had no idea why he was blindfolded and on a bed. He always slept on the couch, when Berwald kicked him out.

A soft touch told him he wasn't alone.

"Eydis?"

A delicate hand on his mouth told him not to speak. But that wouldn't deter his mouth from doing so.

"Is that you, Eydis? This is not fun, you know."

Two hands cupped his cheeks and he felt soft, silky hair hit his neck just before soft, warm lips covered his own. He smelled a faint trace of alcohol, which meant Eydis was drunk. She wasn't specially talkative when she drank in a bad mood. And even less when horny, he knew that. He tried to move his hands to get the blindfold off only to find out his hands were tied. He could move them a little but not so much. Mikkel felt a shifting on the mattress and twitched a bit from anticipation. It was Eydis, alright, who else would rip his boxers off with such violence? She mouthed his cock drowsily, leaving wet spots that chilled with the touch of the air.

"Eydis, I want to see you..." He was cut off by small fingers in his mouth, wrenching it open a little wider and she was then licking his mouth before removing her fingers to trace a wet path down his neck and torso, and shoving her tongue down his throath. He hummed shamelessly into the kiss when her hand touched his dick, caressing not so much as pumping. Her hands were light and soft. Too soft, maybe, but he was thinking with the lower head.

Her mouth moved down his body and once again was on his cock, licking and sucking and this time she swallowed it whole. Mikkel gasped. She kept it inside her mouth and hummed lightly when his hands tried to move to her head. He didn't even registered yet that the hum was too childish.

"Eydis..." He whispered, close to coming, and she let go of him, but didn't leave him unattended for too long, because she was soon back onto him, bouncing. She was tight around his dick, maybe too tight, but he wasn't in any condition to object, thinking becoming painful as the girl on top of him kept with her hip movements, back and forth, in and out, faster and faster and faster. She made cute whimpers and moans, as if repressing those sounds. She sounded as if she was in a little bit of pain, too, but he shove that thought aside, because in that moment, he felt a soft body slump over him, her breasts close to his mouth. A little shuffling and he felt his hands go free. Just as he was going to take the blindfold off, she moved a little, and he became painfully aware he needed to come. Instead he grasped her hips, forcefully slamming her against his hips, little yelps of pleasure rolling out of her mouth.

"I love you, Eydis..." Mikkel whispered before he shuffled her off him and came on her stomach. She felt weirdly rigid under his fingers, and now that he could, he moved his hands to take off the blindfold. He heard a fast fumbling with the sheets. Who he saw then leaving hurriedly wasn't in the least the person he expected.

Isolde.

He had sex with the girl he loved like a little sister.

Obviously he had underestimated her. And he shouldn't have just assumed it was Eydis. Now that he thought, it was pretty obvious. Eydis would have slapped him everytime he opened his mouth. She'd never have deepthroathed him (and where the hell did that kid even learn that). Eydis would have outright screamed, fuck the others. She had rougher hands, stronger hands. She did not whimper, she moaned.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise for therapy I wrote a while ago as part of recovery. While the very content triggers me a whole lot, I thought I'd quote my therapist on this: 'sharing eases the pain because you can see who you can trust and who will be there for you no matter what'. Originally posted in my RP tumblr (eyjafjallajokullisnotakeysmash)
> 
> Please warn me of any misspelling or confuse passage and please point out the exact place, because I can't read this shit without crying.


End file.
